


Overworked

by SparkleElixir



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Short n sweet, The ending is hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleElixir/pseuds/SparkleElixir
Summary: Shaun has been burning the candle at both ends, no doubt about that.You, being the loving friend you are, can't stand to see him work himself half to death.





	Overworked

“I am many, _many_ things, but overworked is not one of them, I assure you.”

Shaun had been hunched over his computer for days, at the least. His usual pristine posture had been flung out the window due to the perilous deadline hanging over your heads. You cared about Shaun’s wellbeing more than you’d like to admit, and seeing him work to death was difficult.

“Shaun, you’re practically getting a sunburn from staring at that damn monitor!”

Shaun chuckled sharply. “Oh, please. Don’t be so overdramatic. You’re not fooling me! You just feel guilty about procrastinating and you want me to stop working to make you feel better! Well, unlike _some people,_ my work actually matters. And I….”

You didn’t quite catch that last bit of his annoying, self-glorifying rant. You were much too busy rolling your eyes and wondering how your friendship was still standing, despite the immense strain he put on it. He certainly didn’t make it easy, especially with his overwhelmingly (yet somehow still charming?) bad attitude. You stared at him for a moment, admiring how lively he could become at the slighting prospect of debate. Arms flailing, face animated. It never ceased to amaze you. Truly.

“…the sheer amount of editing that needs to be done! Who’s gonna do it? The non-existent cat? No, it’s all left to me! It’s not like….” Shaun continued.

Shaun’s ranting soon faded into mere background noise and the cogs in your head turned. Shaun was most definitely overworked. While he reveled at his chance to demonstrate his supposed intellectual strength, he usually didn’t take it this far over something as small you suggesting a short break. He was obviously stressed, and you shouldn’t let him get so worked up, even if it was mildly endearing. But what could you do?

“…and don’t even get me started on you and your disgusting habit of leaving dishes in the sink. I mean, who even does that!? How hard can it be to…”

You had multiple ideas going whizzing through your head. Hot bath? Good, but he’d start yelling the second he heard the faucet running. Make him tea? Great, but that would open the door for him to criticize the way you make it. Ugh, no. Solution after solution was considered for a short time, but no dice. Finally, Shaun’s animated hands - he always talked with his hand s- gave you a truly ravishing inclination. A back massage would be absolutely impossible to say no to!

“…next thing you know, there’s cereal everywhere! To sum up my points, no, I am not overworked. And you need to go away and stop trying to keep me from working” Shaun finished. 

A beat of silence passed. Then, cocking your head to the side, you slinked towards his desk.

“Shaun, I think I have an idea” you said, voice dripping in honey. Shaun visibly tensed at the sugar-coated words, then slowly turned to face you.

“And what exactly is this idea?” he asked, clearly nervous of your answer. Which was understandable, of course, because last time you had an “idea” his hair smelled like peanuts for a week.

You quickly closed the gap and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Shaun stared at you through squinted eyes.

“You’re always so tense, Shaun,” you said while you lightly rubbed your thumb against his collarbone. “I could help you loosen up.”

Color filled Shaun’s cheeks and his eyes widened. “What...are you suggesting? That we, what? Rip each other’s clothes off and…” he stuttered, too flustered to finish the thought.

His words shocked you at first. You hadn’t meant _that,_ not really. Sure, you’ve thought about how nice it’d be to fling his sweater across the room, grab his hair, and snake your hands across his chest…”

But that’s beside the point! Your flirting was only to make your proposal sound more appealing.

You quickly gain your composure, however, and laugh it off. “I didn’t mean that, Shaun!”

He releases a sigh. Whether it was relief or disappointment, you couldn’t tell. Either way, it provided you with a window of opportunity while his guard waivered.

“Shaun, how about a massage?” you cooed, hoping he wouldn’t refuse you.

Shaun scoffed at your proclamation. “Yeah, like I’d ever let you lay your hands on me!” Unfortunately for him, his clenched jaw and rigid body gave him away. He was most definitely considering your proposition.

Your grip on his shoulder tightened a bit as you lifted your lips to his ear to whisper, “Shaun, you’re carrying way too much tension in your shoulders.”

“Oh, sod off…” Shaun muttered. He twisted out of your grasp, but was unable to hide his grimace, the sharp movement causing him unmistakable pain. He probably has knots in his back the size of France!

“Shaun, I’m serious about this. Please let me help you” You said, putting all jokes aside.

“Look, I do not need your help. I am _fine_ ” Shaun said, his annoyance evident. You could tell his resolve was breaking down, though. You knew you had him hooked.

“Fine, have it your way. I’ll go check on Desmond. Maybe he’ll be more appreciative” you quipped.

While walking away, a heavy sigh filled the room, and this plastered a wide grin on your face.

“Alright! Fine! Work your damned witchcraft!” he said, throwing his hands up in defeat. “If I didn’t agree to this plan you’d probably make up something even more ridiculous tomorrow, so I suppose this is the lesser of two evils.”

You spun around with a glint of mischief in your eye, and Shaun saw it clear as day. Shaun slid his sweater over his shoulder, folded it neatly, and laid it across his chair.

“The button up stays” he said. His stubborn nature just won’t give up, will it?

After you motioned for him to sit on the nearby sofa, you rolled up the sleeves to your own shirt and cracked your knuckles.

Shaun sat cross-legged and sideways on the couch, allowing enough room for you to sit behind him. You placed your hands on his shoulders, with your thumb resting above his shoulder blade. You kneaded at the flesh around his neck, trying to loosen the tension. He grunted at the pressure, but showed no desire for you to stop.

After working at the tense area for a time, you moved your hands down, but soon found the angle difficult to work with, and your arms were growing tired from holding them up.

 “Shaun, It’s hard to get at your back when we’re sitting like this,” you said, “would you like to lie down?”

You fully expected him to grumble and gripe and cut his break time short, but to your surprise he consented. Without a word he moved into a lying position, face down. You placed one knee on each side of his body.

Your hands found their way down his spine, massaging as you went. The repetitive movements were soothing to both you and Shaun. The room was quiet except for you and Shaun’s breathing and the sound of your hands rubbing against his shirt and back. The calm of your surroundings let your thoughts drift once more.

Shaun, somehow, is very dear to you. You bicker and fight like school children, but at the end of the day you care for him nonetheless. When his sarcasm doesn’t annoy you, it makes you laugh until your sides hurt. When he isn’t trying to correct you, he always seems to know the most fascinating aspects of history. His snark drives you insane. He always compliments your hair. He rolls his eyes, but he can’t seem to keep them off of you.

You are… fond of Shaun.

Suddenly you were very aware of the situation you were in. Shaun, the man you have been pining for, is sprawled underneath you. You had your hands practically all over him. You were practically straddling him.  

Suddenly a low humming noise snapped you out of your thoughts. For a moment you were confused at the sound you heard. Your heart leapt to your throat. Did Shaun just…moan?

You froze, waiting to see what would happen, what Shaun would do. No doubt his face was aflame with embarrassment!

However, after a second had passed, the sound was repeated. Your jaw fell open when you realized what had just happened. Shaun was snoring.

That motherfucker fell asleep!  

You clamped your hand over your mouth to muffle the laughter bubbling up. You then carefully lifted yourself from the couch so you wouldn't wake him. Shaun looked so peaceful. It made you so happy to see him finally resting. 

You draped a blanket over him, and tucked the corners around his body. And with that, you left him to see if you could find any work that you could take care of for him. 


End file.
